drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Mein Freund, der Wasserdrache
thumb|Das Cover des KinofilmsDer Film "Mein Freund, der Wasserdrache" (im englischen The Water Horse: Legend of the deep) beschäftigt sich mit der Entstehung der Legende vom Ungeheuer von Loch Ness. Das Ungeheuer wird im Film allerdings als "Wasserdrache" (en. Water Horse, Wasserpferd) bezeichnet. Die Geschichte Beim Muschelsuchen am Ufer eines Sees findet der kleine Angus eines Tages einen merkwürdigen Gegenstand, der einem großen Ei ähnelt. Ohne zu wissen, um was genau es sich dabei handelt, nimmt er es mit nach Hause und versteckt es im Schuppen. thumb|Crusoe's EiAm nächsten Morgen macht der Junge jedoch eine überraschende Entdeckung: Aus dem eiförmigen Ding ist eine kleine Kreatur geschlüpft! Angus beginnt sofort damit, das stets hungrige Tierchen liebevoll aufzupäppeln und tauft seinen neuen, sanftmütigen Freund auf den Namen Crusoe. Rasch wächst der quirlige kleine Kerl zu einem großen Wasserdrachen heran, einem Fabelwesen, das man in Schottland eigentlich nur aus Mythen und Legenden kennt - und macht es Angus damit immer schwerer, ihn im Haus vor seiner Mutter und den übrigen Bewohnern zu verbergen. So muss er Crusoe notgedrungen wieder zurück zum See bringen. Doch andere sehen die Meereskreatur als Bedrohung an und wollen Crusoe einfangen. Aber Angus lässt nichts unversucht, um seinen treuen Freund zu beschützen... Der Wasserdrache thumb|Crusoe als BabyIm Film ist der Wasserdrache auch als eigene Art, welche es, laut den Legenden, nur einmal auf der Welt gibt. Es heißt, wenn der Wasserdrache alt und schwach wird, legt er ein einziges Ei und stirbt. Das Design des Wasserdrachen basiert auf verschiedenen realen Tieren. Das Gesicht ist z.B. eine Mischung aus Pferd, Hund, Adler und Giraffe. Vor allem die Augen basieren auf Adleraugen, um ausdrucksstark zu sein, während die Mimik an Hunde angelehnt ist. Weitere Tiere, die das Aussehen beeinflusst haben, sind Eulen, Robben und MeeresschildkrötenMonster Legacy: Crusoe. The Water Horse Anders als der Wasserdrache aus dem Film ist das Water Horse (auch Kelpie genannt) ein eher listiges Raubtier, welches von den Bürgern in Schottland nicht gemocht wird. Da im Loch Ness kein Mensch baden wollte (aus Angst, gefressen zu werden), musste das Water Horse gezwungenermaßen an Land auf die Jagd gehen, um etwas Größeres zu erbeuten. Sein Lieblingstrick war, sich in ein wunderschönes, weißes Pferd zu verwandeln und am Ufer herumzugaloppieren. Kam ein Mensch daher, so war er fasziniert von der Schönheit des "Pferdes" und wollte es streicheln. Wenn der Mensch dann das Pferd berührte, gab es kein Entkommen mehr: es verwandelte sich wieder in die Bestie, biss in die Hand, mit der der Mensch das Pferd streicheln wollte, und schleppte ihn unter Wasser, um ihn dort zu töten und zu fressen. Nach einer anderen Überlieferung lässt sich das Water Horse reiten, doch sobald man aufsteigt, rennt es aufs Wasser zu, um den Reiter zu ertränken. In seiner Pferdeform erinnert sein Fell an das eines Seelöwen, und in der Mähne hängt Tang (engl. kelp), daher der Name Kelpie. In einer Legende wird auch über einen Mann berichtet, welcher kam und eine Hand in seinem Umhang hielt, welche mit seinem eigenen Blut getränkt war. Er berichtete über das Water Horse und wie es ihn hereinlegte. Er konnte sich nur aus dessen Fängen befreien, indem er seinen Dolch, welchen er immer bei sich trug, nahm, und seine Hand abschnitt, welche das Water Horse festhielt. Das Water Horse oder Kelpie darf nicht mit dem Meerpferd verwechselt werden. Quellen Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Wasserdrachen Kategorie:Britische Drachen